The invention relates to a method for the computer-aided determination of a position on a map, and a navigation device and a mobile radio telephone.
Mobile electronic devices such as, e.g. a mobile radio telephone or a portable computer (personal digital assistant) can be equipped with a navigation function which operates by means of satellite-based navigation in accordance with the global positioning system (GPS). Such devices contain special navigation software and a GPS receiver or are connected to such a receiver. For the navigation, special navigation data are loaded in advance into the device, the GPS position is determined and the user is shown a map on which his position is marked. This enables navigation to be carried out in unknown territory. However, such a device or method is relatively complex. Navigation data of the required region suitable especially for the hardware and software used must be purchased in advance in each case and loaded into the device. The costs for the user are relatively high.